My Heart is Yours
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: After Shinji bursts from the 12th Angel Rei ponders on her feelings towards Shinji. She finally admits her feelings to him, but is their love be strong enough? One Shot LEMON INVOLVED, DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T STOMACH IT ShinjiXRei


**My Heart is Yours**

**Summary: Takes place after Shinji bursts out of Leliel, A.K.A. the 12th Angel; Rei ponders on her feelings towards Shinji. She finally admits her feelings to him, but when the 16th Angel attacks, will their love be strong enough to overcome death?**

**Please give me your reviews **

It was a quiet night in Tokyo-3. It was peaceful, quiet, serene, the perfect setting for any couple. It would be were it not at the residence of Rei Ayanami who could be heard moaning and groaning.

She lays in bed naked as one hand caressed her breast while the other fondled with her womanhood, 'Why do I do this sort of thing whenever I think about him?' She continues to masturbate as she continues on her train of though. 'Whenever I am near him, think of him, look at him, or even at his picture, I feel warmth in my heart. I cannot describe the feeling, but it is pleasant.' That last though excited her as she sped the pace as her fingers explored her at a faster rate.

She suddenly feels a force build up inside her as she is ready to go. In her excitement she speeds up faster as her moans and groans grow to a point that she failed to notice someone had entered her quarters. She suddenly screams and she feels a sudden release arching her back in an attempt to gain as much of the feel as she could. She slumps back onto the bed panting for breath, preparing to do it again when she hears something shatter. She sharply sits up and looks to her left to see a horrified Shinji, who had knocked over a vase, look at her in bewilderment, completely red, his jaw wide open, and was breathing rather fast as he had just witnessed Rei masturbating and having an orgasm.

"How long were you watching?" Rei asked quickly, putting up her normal composure.

"I-I-I-I-I………" he stuttered as he attempted to get over the shock of what he just saw. Rei simply sat there waiting patiently for his answer.

"Well…..I…..uh…..well…..that is…….," he gulped before finally able to work up the courage to speak, "I walked in when you well uh….released."

"I see," she responded now sitting on the edge of her bed.

Shinji could only look in awe as he looked at the blue haired angel before him. The moon just happened to be shining from her window so it gave her an ethereal appearance. Her body curved at all the right places; however Shinji couldn't get his eyes off her as he looked over her, looking at her breasts, then her washboard abs before moving to see her wet womanhood, devoid of pubic hair, seeing as she seemed to groom herself.

"Such a beautiful angel," he whispered to himself, but Rei managed to hear the comment.

"Do you really think so?" Rei asked, as she felt her cheeks getting hot. Shinji dumbly nodded as she stood up and walked so that she was right in front of him. 'Since he is here and has witnessed my nightly ritual, I might as well ask him,' she thought to herself.

"Ikari, what is it about you that I feel so compelled to protect you?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji managed to say as he stared at the paled skinned girl who was only centimeters from him.

"What is this feeling that I have for you? I have such a desire to protect you," she quietly responded, as she stared into his cobalt eyes.

"Well…one way I could think of it is possibly a strong friendship?" Shinji stated still confused about what Rei was trying to say.

"No….I do not believer that is a strong enough word," she calmly responded, "It is a much stronger feeling. I've had this feeling since the 5th Angel."

"Umm….." he wracked his brain as he looked for a possible feeling or word that might describe what Rei was talking about, it be that your have a crush on me?" his heart flipped at the thought as he was harboring feelings towards her as well.

"A crush?" she asked tilting her head to the side, "Elaborate what a crush is."

"Well….a crush I suppose….," again he wracked his brain as he tried to explain the feeling, "The best way I can describe it is, that you like someone. You are attracted and want to be with the person. There are all kinds of crushes. They could be a simple crush, basic attraction, you just like them but don't act on the feelings, then there are obsessions, in which you make advancements, which usually backfire, then there is the most painful kind of crush, a love crush in which you could probably end up getting hurt if you find the person you like is interested in someone else. So I suppose obsessive crush and love crush are almost the same, but have their differences."

Rei took a moment to work out what she just heard before responding, "I see. I understand, however the word crush is still not strong enough."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, surprised that her feelings might be deeper, "Really? Well the only other word I can think of is that…," a though then dawned upon him as his face was a mix of horrified and understanding, "Ayanami….I think the word you are looking for is….love."

Rei smiled as the word seemed to have the potency she had sought for, "Yes, love. That seems to describe the feelings I have towards you Ikari," then placing a hand on her bare chest, "Anytime I am around you, looking at you, thinking of you, I have this warm feeling here in my heart. I have this urge to protect you. Not just physically, but your soul as well, to shield you from the pain of this world. Do you understand what it is I am saying Ikari?"

Shinji pondered for a moment before breaking into a smile, "I think I do Rei-san. I really think I do." He then took a deep breathe as he decided to unveil his feelings as well.

"To tell you the truth, I think I'm also in love with you," Rei's eyes widened in surprise, "I've have feelings for you since I met you. It started out as a crush, but the more I got to know you, whatever you allowed people to know of anyway, the more I wanted to really know you and be with you. I never fully acted on my feelings because you always had that emotionless persona," he slowly wrapped his arms around Rei's waist as he spoke, "But seeing you like this tells me you simply don't want to attach yourself to anyone. However know this, I love you Rei-san."

Rei smiled broadly, but was unsure of what to do in this situation. Seeing Rei's unsure of what to do, he took the initiative and leaned down and kissed her lips. For a brief moment they could feel each others warmth as they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. Both of them could see nothing except for warmth they had for each other. They saw nothing but the deep feelings they had for each other. Shinji leaned in and kissed her again. This time she responded as she wrapped one of her arms around his waist while the other wrapped itself around his head pressing his closer to hers as she deepened the kiss. Shinji responded as he tightened his grip around her as one of his hands worked its way up her back enjoying the feel of her skin until it reached her hair where it tangled its fingers into her hair before pressing her closer to him.

Deciding to advance the kiss further, Rei opened her mouth as she slid her tongue against Shinji's lips demanding entry. Shinji opened in turn as she entered his mouth clumsily searching him. In response he let his tongue play hard to get as he let her search him before they finally collided. They moaned as their tongues met. They danced within their mouths as Shinji's hand which had been caressing the skin upon her back moved to caress her breast.

She moaned in delight as she felt him massaging her soft breasts. She reveled in the delight as he started to flick her erected nipple. Wanting to feel his skin in her hands she quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it off his shoulders and let her hands explore his chest and washboard abs. Shinji in turn groaned as he enjoyed the feeling of Rei's gently hands caress his body.

They broke the kiss as they panted for breath, maintaining their actions upon each others body. Shinji was panting hard as he felt his erecting manhood demanding freedom as it threatened to burst his pants. Trying to savor the moment, he bent down as he took her left nipple into his mouth while he continued to fondle the other. This illicit a moan from Rei as she wrapped her hands around his head pressing him into her breasts. Shinji happily sucked her nipple, as his tongue fiddled with her erected nipple. Afterwards he started to nibble it which caused Rei to shudder in delight.

She enjoyed the feeling as Shinji moved from the left to the right, giving it the same attention. All the while Rei could feel herself extremely wet as she continued to moan in pleasure. Wanting to satisfy her personal feelings of wanting to please the boy she loved, she almost forcefully pulled him up and she kneeled down undoing his belt and pants, before pulling his pants and boxers down revealing his erected manhood. She gasped and admired the size for a moment before she gently caressed his member, taking it into his hands softly gliding her hand up and down. She smiled a moment before gently licking his tip, causing him to shudder in sheer pleasure and he leaned against the wall behind him, his hands on Rei urging her to take him. Rei replied as she took him halfway, before pulling it out to suck on his tip again. He continued to groan as wave after wave of sheer pleasure coursed through his veins.

Wanting to please the boy who had pleased her just moments ago, she took his whole length and began to move her head back and forth slowly at first allowing her tongue to explore his manhood. She eventually picked up the pace, his groans becoming louder as she continued to increase her speed.

"Oh god…..Rei-chan…..you're so good……" he moaned as he felt his climax approaching. Rei continued to caress his manhood with her mouth as she felt him shudder; she released him, but far too late as he groaned releasing his load into her mouth.

Realizing what he had done he started to say, "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rei-chan, I should've…," but his words where cut when Rei placed two fingers on his lips, swallowing his load before speaking.

"No need for apologies Shinji-kun," Rei calmly spoke and she grinned, "Besides, I like the taste of you. It is rather sweet." Shinji couldn't help but smile as he kissed her, their tongues meeting again. As their tongues dance he could still taste and feel the remainders of his load, and he had to admit, he did taste rather pleasant. He figured mixed with her saliva it enhanced the flavor. Still fighting the urge to take her, wanting to satisfy one more desire, he scoped her up into his arms as he laid her down on the bed, spreading her legs. He looked at her lovingly, as she nodded allowing him to pursue his actions.

He smiled as his hands caressed the skin on her legs, as he kissed the skin around her womanhood. Rei moaned in delight as she enjoyed the feel of his hands caressing the skin of her inner thighs and the feel of his lips near her. She gasped as she felt him kissing her entire womanhood. He then started to lick her folds, slowly going up and down as she moaned in sheer delight. She couldn't help but get lost in the euphoria as Shinji continued to please her. Next thing she knew, she let out a shriek as Shinji had found her clit and had sucked on it a bit harder than he had intended. He looked up to see if she was alright to see her smiling contently, urging him to go on. He complied with her request and continued, letting his tongue enter her and he explored her. He pulled back as he kiss Rei, allow her to taste herself, while his hand cupped her womanhood, moving it in a circular motion for a moment before letting two fingers enter her.

Rei couldn't help but moan as the sheer pleasure coursed through her like wildfire. Eventually picking up his rhythm, Rei began to rock her hips back and forth at the same pace as his fingers. However, pretty soon Rei moaned into Shinji's lips as she came.

"That wasn't very long," Shinji stated a little disappointed when they broke the kiss.

"I have to agree Shinji-kun," Rei replied in between breaths, "I usually go through these bursts 3 to 4 times a night before I'm satisfied."

"Damn, you are extremely sensitive," Shinji commented. Nonetheless Shinji leaned in to kiss her one more time before he positioned himself in front of Rei.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered in concern. Rei simply nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, spreading her legs as wide as she could. Shinji kissed her one more time as he slowly entered her. Rei winced in pain when Shinji touched her barrier. Shinji gave her one last kiss before he thrust himself in forcefully causing Rei to shriek out in pain. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Shinji in turn leaned down and kiss her tears away and waited for Rei to recover. Rei panted as the pain slowly subsided to be replaced by another save of pleasure. She voiced her desire to continue by kissing him passionately. As they broke, Shinji withdrew himself and thrust again. At first it was a slow and steady pace, but their desires overtook their sense completely by now as he began to increase his pace.

"Oh god Rei-chan," he moaned as he explored her, "God you're so tight…"

"Shinji-kun, please," she pleaded as she panted, "Faster, I want you. I want all of you!" she moaned. Just when she thought she had all of him he pulled and pushed himself deeper into her as she moaned out in sweat pleasure. Shinji continued to thrust faster, harder as Rei clung on to him for dear life never wanting to let this moment of pleasure and love ever to end. Throughout the session she had released 3 times, and yet Shinji was just started to near his climax was Rei had climaxed for the 4th time.

"God, you've had 4 orgasms," Shinji panted, "That cannot be healthy."

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment," Rei replied as she panted. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he continued to thrust.

Suddenly, it hit them, like a flash of lighting, an explosion; a powerful wave had hit them. As Rei's inner muscles contracted, Rei let out a loud moan of pleasure which resonated with Shinji's groan as they both released. Shinji could feel himself being released as she tried to milk every drop from him. They stayed like that, her back arched, his manhood inside her, they stayed there for as long as they could savoring the moment before they collapsed, Shinji rolling over next to Rei as so he wouldn't harm her.

They laid there panting as they stared into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but love. Shinji wrapped his arms around Rei as she cuddled herself closer to the boy she had finally admitted her feelings to.

"I love you so much Rei-chan," he quietly whispered.

"And I you Shinji-kun," she replied, "I am yours. You've taken my mind, my body, my virginity, and now my heart and soul. I am forever yours." Shinji couldn't help but smile as he placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. Soon sleep overcame them as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

_During the 16th Angel's attack_

"REI PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Shinji called from his Eva as he saw Rei inverting her AT Field planning to self destruct it in order to destroy the angel.

"I am sorry Shinji-kun," Rei replied as she looked at him as tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "I love you. I am forever yours." She had cut the connection and turned around in her entry plug and opened up a cover, revealing a Rei button. She was about to press the button that would end the angels life, as well as hers, when she felt her Eva shudder for a moment. She had her Eva look behind her to see that Shinji had somehow got through her AT Field and now Eva 01 was embracing Eva 00.

"Shinji-kun, what are you doing?" Rei cried out, "You're going to get killed!"

Shinji's face then appeared on the HUD, "I know, but just as you are forever mine, I am forever yours. Wherever you go, I go." Rei was touched by Shinji's words. However she was drawn from her thoughts when she saw the Angel had attached its other end to Shinji, causing him to cry out in pain. However he smiled at Rei and nodded.

The next thing either of them knew, their sync rates had spiked, "What the hell? Dr. Akagi, their sync ratios have spike to 99.9!" Lt. Ibuki called out.

"What? How can that be?" Ritsuko called out. Gendo Ikari on the other hand watched in horror as he was about to lose his two most important pieces.

Unit 01 then pressed his lips against Unit 00's face. Although it didn't posses much of a face, Rei could feel Shinji's lips against hers, and she wrapped her arms around herself feeling his warmth around her, placing a hand on her lips savoring the moment before they made the ultimate sacrifice. Then in unison, the two of them reached back and hit the self-detonation button. They stared at each other through the screen lovingly before they were both engulfed by a white light as their Eva's exploding in a brilliant white light as a purple and blue cross formed from where they once stood.

Ritsuko and her team had just retrieved both destroy entry plugs. What they saw surprised them. In both plugs, both tubes were drained of LCL and lacked bodies. After a quick search, Ritsuko found both plug suits, horribly burned, cut and ripped, both socking in pools of LCL. Looking up further ahead, she saw both Shinji and Rei, leaning against a tree; both of them glowed of an ethereal white, kissing. However they suddenly disappeared, never to be found again.

**So how was that? It was my second time to make a lemon scene? So please give me your comments, I need them, so that I can improve on it. Well anyways that's all from me.**


End file.
